doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Woman Who Lived (stori deledu)
Y chweched episod o'r nawfed gyfres o Doctor Who oedd The Woman Who Lived, cynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru. Darluniodd y dychweliad o Ashildr, dan y enw o "Me", wedyn ei chyflwyniad yn yr episod blaenorol, The Girl Who Died. Archwiliodd yr episod hon yr ochrau dduaf o anfarwoldeb. Tebyg i'r antur y Bedwerydd Doctor, The Deadly Assassin, does dim cydymaith swyddogol yn ystod y stori gyda'r Deuddegfed Doctor. Sut bynnag, annhebyg i'r The Deadly Assassin, mae'r cydymaith, Clara, ar adeg o'i theithiau. Roedd gan y stori hon, tebyn i'r The Unquiet Dead, aliwns gyda bwriadau gelyniaethus sy'n celwydda wrth y Doctor a'i gynghreiriaid am eisiau noddfa heddychlon. Roedd y stori hon hefyd y stori gyntaf, ers The Poison Sky yn 2008, i'w ysgrifennu gan ddynes. Crynodeb I'w hychwanegu. Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Me - Maisie Williams * Sam Swift - Rufus Hound * Coetsmon - Gareth Berliner * Lucie Fanshawe - Elisabeth Hopper * Mr Fanshawe - John Voce * Clayton - Struan Rodger * Pikeman Lloyd Llewelyn - Gruffudd Glyn * Pikeman William Stout - Reuben Johnson * Leandro - Ariyon Bakare * Crowd 1 - Daniel Fearn * Crowd 2 - Karen Seacombe * Crogwr - John Hales * Llais y Knightmare - Will Brown Cyfeiriadau * Mae'r Doctor yn cofio teithio gyda Jack Harkness, ac awgrymu y fydd "Lady Me" yn cyfarfod fo yn y dyfodol. * Defnyddir yr ymadrodd "Stand and Deliver" gan y lleidr pen ffordd yn yr episod hon. Ymadrodd defnyddwyd yn y byd go iawn oedd o. * Mae'r Doctor yn cymharu Lady Me i Zorro, cymeriad crëwyd gan ysgrifennydd go iawn Johnston McCully. * Mae'r Doctor yn cymharu Leandro i "Lenny the Lion", cymeriad crëwyd gan ysgrifennwyd go iawn Terry Hall. * Mae'r Doctor eisiau gwybod os mae Scotland Yard wedi'i greu eto. Yn y byd go iawn, crëwyd ym 1829. Nodiadau Stori * Mae honna yn marcio'r stori gyntaf y Deuddegfed Doctor i ddarlunio Clara Oswald mewn rôl lleiaf. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor yn sôn am y ffaith yr oedd Tân Mawr Llundain wedi'i achosi gan y Terileptils. (TV:'' The Visitation) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am Jack Harkness ac ei anfarwolaeth. (TV: ''Everything Changes et al) * Mae Clara yn gwisgo ei chadwyn aderyn arian. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) * Ni all Clara yn teithio gyda'r Doctor achos mae hi'n cymryd ei myfyriwyr Blwyddyn Saith i taekwondo. Siaradodd Clara unwaith eto wrth y Doctor fod hi'n cymryd dosbarthau taekwondo. (TV: Robot of Sherwood) * Mae'r Doctor yn helpu'r myfyriwyr Clara i gyfarfod Winston Churchill off-sgrîn. Cyfarfododd yr Unarddegfed Doctor fo. (TV: Victory of the Daleks) * Dydy'r Doctor ddim yn hoffi 'banter'. Mae o'n atgasedd geiriau mwys. (TV: Robot of Sherwood) * Mae'r Doctor yn canu ei gitâr. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, Before the Flood) * Mae'r Doctor wedi atgyweirio ei sbectol haul sonig, sydd wedi'i ddistrywio gan Llychlynnwr yn TV: The Girl Who Died. * Mae "Me" yn gofyn wrth y Doctor sawl "Claras" fod o wedi colli. ** Efallai, mae hynny yn sôn am sawl cydymaith wedi marw dan ei adain. (TV: Earthshock, SAIN:'' Absolution, ''To The Death, et al) ** Mae'n bosibl fod ei cwestiwn yn sôn am sawl fersiwn o Clara sydd wedi marw. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen, The Name of the Doctor) * Agorir y Gwagle. (TV: Doomsday) * Mae "Me" yn siarad am fod yn bresennol yn ystod y Frwydr Agincourt. Dywedodd y Bedwerydd Doctor unwaith i Leela y fyddai hi wedi caru Agincourt. (TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang) * Mae'r Doctor yn profi ei fod yn farchog ceffyl medrus. (TV: The Masque of Mandragora, Deep Breath et al) * Mae Clara yn crybwyll i'r Doctor ni fydd hi ddim yn gadael y TARDIS, gyda'r ymadrodd "I'm not going anywhere". Roedd cymdeithes flaenorol Rose Tyler wedi dweud hynny hefyd wrth y Doctor. (TV: Army of Ghosts) en:The Woman Who Lived (TV story) de:282 - The Woman Who Lived Categori:Storïau deledu 2015 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau hanesyddol Categori:Storïau Cyfres 9 Categori:Episodau cydymaith ysgath Categori:Storïau yn y 1650au